disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Never Fairies
|abilities = Flight (with Pixie Dust) Talents |leaders = Queen Clarion Lord Milori }} Never fairies are magical creatures whose main function is to watch over nature and bring seasons to the Mainland. They are the main characters in the Disney Fairies franchise, and they're primary residents of Pixie Hollow. Biology Birth When a baby laughs for the first time, a fairy is born. The laugh blows away and he or she is carried by the winds to Pixie Hollow, where a Dust-talent fairy sprinkes Pixie Dust, birthing them. This is an event called "The Arrival". Minutes later, Queen Clarion welcomes them and the ceremony to discover what type of talent he or she has. She summons mushrooms and fairies of multiple talent guilds bring objects to represent their talents, and to discover what type of talent the new fairy have. When discovering talents, they may shine brightly or less bright, showing off how gifted the fairy is. After they discovers, Queen Clarion asks to other fairies of the same talent guild to introduce themselves and gives the newborn a name. When Winter fairies are born, the laugh travels to the Winter Woods crossing the border. However, we did not see how they discover their talents, but certainly it resemble their warm counterparts. Pixie Hollow's warm side is under the rule of Queen Clarion, and all warm fairies recognize her as their ruler. All Winter fairies recognize Lord Milori as their "King" and are under his rule. Fairies can have siblings if the laugh blows away into one or more fairies. They have wings are exactly the same in their design and pattern. When they approach each other, their wings glows and can help them to repair their own broked wings. Fairies cannot fly while soaked, even if supplied with Pixie Dust and their ability to fly only returns when dry. Physical appearance The average Never fairy stands at five inches tall (12.7 cm). Fairies can appear to be of any ethnicity, although they usually have button noses and slanted eyes. In the films, however, it appears that some features and talents may be more likely to go together: for example, all Winter fairies tend to have either white or black hair, and many Light fairies have dark hair and skin. Each fairy's wing design is unique, there are no two that are exactly the same, with the exception of twins born of the same laugh (following the events of Secret of the Wings). They can break if a Warm fairy enters in the Winter Woods and the same occurs if a Winter fairy tries to enter the warms seasons of Pixie Hollow. This causes the fairy to loses his/her ability to fly forever, and there's no cure for this. The only way is the fairy has a sibling is to approach them, which causes intense glow and repairs the damaged wings. Fairies clothes' are made out of nature materials, such as leaves, flower petals and dyed to the hue according to the talent he or she belongs. Zarina, as The Pirate Fairy, is the only fairy seen wearing non-natural clothing. Talents Each fairy has a talent, whether magic or mundane. The use of Pixie Dust allows the fairy to perform magic if he/she has a magical talent dealing with forces of nature. The absence of Pixie Dust deprives said fairy of his/her magic (if he/she has a magical talent) and the ability to fly. Fairies can even grown their own Pixie Dust Tree, altgouht it requires a regular tree with the infusion of Blue Pixie Dust within it. Once done, the now special tree will produce regular golden Pixie Dust as soon the Blue Pixie Dust is dropping inside it. Pixie Dust Alchemy was created by an incredible gifted and powerful dust-keeper named Zarina, that can change the natural properties of the regular Pixie Dust, giving it another colors and powerful special properties associated with the talents, and can even change the natural talent that a fairy possess if sprinkled on them. When a fairy changes his/her talent, the only way to reverts back to their original is to be sprinkled with the dust related to it. There were many talents, but the most known are these six: *'Tinker-talent': Tinker-talent fairies fix everything in Pixie Hollow using a strange array of tools. Tinker-talent fairies are curious, love metallic colors, and use their magic to aid in the repair of the pots and pans of Pixie Hollow. In the films they don't just fix things - they also invent and create special tools to help the nature fairies on the Mainland. Every tinker has their own talent mark and stamp their the work with it; Tinker Bell's is a steaming pot marked "TB". *'Water-talent': Water-talent fairies can manipulate water in astonishing ways. They are able to control it, forming it into various shapes, freezing, boiling or using it to create fountains. *'Garden-talent': Garden-talent fairies can control and make bloom any vegetation in question of seconds. They spend most of their time outdoors. *'Animal-talent': Animal-talent fairies have the unique ability to speak with any animal in its native tongue, whether it be raccoon, bird, tree frog, or squirrel. They are extremely sensitive and can "read" an animal's thoughts or emotions. They know when an animal is frightened or sick and can tend to its needs to help it feel better. Like the animals they work with, animal-talent fairies have a keen sense of smell and excellent hearing. *'Light-talent': Light-talent fairies can control and bend light at will, such as moving sunbeams into a different position and catching dots of light from a light source (be it sun, moon, or artificial light). They may also look directly at the sun without burning their eyes, and can even control the light intensity, making fire and burning. Light fairies are quick-witted and literally "bright". They are perfectionists who love to be in the spotlight. Light-talent fairies are responsible for keeping Pixie Hollow aglow and bright after the sun sets. Another special ability of them is to create and manipulate rainbows. They collect pieces of light from the sun and then use them to light up fireflies. They also train them to work as lanterns and torches. *'Fast-Flying-talent': Fast-flyer fairies can fly faster than any other creature or fairy. They can even control the air itself to create breezes, winds, and even whirlwinds. Many fast-flyers have larger wings, but this is purely stetic, as it matches their talent and doesn't make them fly faster. The Winter talents are four ones and is only possessed by Winter fairies. *'Frost-talent': Frost fairies are always freezing plants and vegetation, and they are skilled at making beautiful and intricate designs out of frost crystals. The frost-talents do their work with careful care, mostly working on the corners. They conjure frost from their hands into all kinds of different shapes. They aren't just limited to using their hands to frost things, as Spike was seen frosting with the tip of her foot in Secret of the Wings. They can freeze warm fairies' wings in order to protect them from the cold. *'Glacier-talent': Glacier-talent fairies are those responsible for making ice blocks and freeze every body of water, be it rivers, lakes or ponds. They are known to be good at ice-skating. *'Winter Animal-talent': Winter-animal fairies can talk with any animal in its native tongue, similar to its warm counterpart. These fairies helps animals cross The Border, watch over them in Winter Woods and train Snowy Owls. *'Snowflake-talent': Snowflake-talent fairies can make beautiful snowflakes of all shapes, designs and sizes. Weaknesses *'Water': Despite not being harmful for them, fairies cannot get wet without losing their ability to fly, even if supplied with Pixie Dust for as long they remain wet. Even Water fairies are the exception. *'Cold': For only warm-weather fairies, cold can freeze them to death in the same way a human and can permanently break their wings, depriving them forever of the ability of fly. *'Heat': For only Winter fairies, it can break their wings the same way as cold for warm-weather fairies depriving them forever of the ability of fly. *'Hawks': They are fairies' natural predators and will chase and eats them as soon they are under their eye. Society Fairies attends many events, such as: *'The Arrival': Where a fairy is born and discovers his/her talent. *'The Queen's Magazine': When Queen Clarion, with the help of the Minister of Spring, sees if anything is ready with spring a night before it is taken to the Mainland. *'Autumn Revelry': Performed in every eight years at the end of autumn on the Mainland, the Autumn Revelry is where dust-keeper fairies and the others gather Blue Pixie Dust to feed the Pixie Dust Tree. They also illuminates the sky with fireworks, train tadpoles to blow bubbles and a storm of butterflies flies through the blue sparkling air. *'Pixie Hollow Games': A race where fairies competing against each other. Each competing guild is represented by two fairies: The leader and their partner. They must work as a team, and both must finish an event together to count. Precisely how fairies are usually chosen to enter the games isn't completely detailed. Chloe trained and volunteered to represent the garden-talent fairies, and when nobody else volunteered a name was drawn from a basket to pick another at "random" - in reality, the basket only had Rosetta's name in it, as Rosetta had avoided competing in the game while her guild-mates had suffered humiliating defeats. The opening ceremonies take place at the Fairy Coliseum. The competitors enter the coliseum and are introduced to the spectators. Queen Clarion arrives to welcome the spectators and wish good luck to the competitors. Once the opening ceremonies are over, the first game begins. The games go on for three days, with one event on the first day, four events on the second day, and one event on the last day. The races are: Leapfrogging, Dragonfly Water Skiing, Mouse Polo, Twig Spears, Teacup Challenge and Derby Cart Race. *'Four Seasons Festival': The fairies make shows with their talents to represent each season of Pixie Hollow. This is the only event that Winter fairies attends on the warm side of Pixie Hollow. Fairy Camp Is several acampaments that fairies lives temporarily through the Mainland in order to fullfil their duty to watch over nature and the seasons. Their acampaments is never abandoned, and there's always fairies coming and lefting. Tinker Bell describes one of it as "Every Pixie Hollow on a single tree." The Seasonal Ministers The Seasonal Ministers are in charge of watching over their domain in Pixie Hollow and overseeing the fairies working under their eye. They are the Minister of Spring, the Minister of Summer, the Minister of Autumn and the Minister of Winter. Despite their status, they are under the govern of Queen Clarion or Lord Milori and treats them with respect and loyalty. Relationships Humans Fairies and Humans can never met each other, as their contact is forbidden by the fairy laws. When a human comes by, fairies hide, never approach or even mentions them. Category:Peter Pan Category:Fairies Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Character groups Category:Disney Fairies characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Magic Users Category:Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Females Category:Males